Legend Creator
This page is dedicated to helping new players create their very own character, otherwise known as Legends. When creating a Legend, keep in mind that your chosen Race and Traits does not dictate how you must use them. They are simply a way to give players additional effects in battle to make things more unique and fun every time you fight another Legend. * Every Legend created by Pure Creation (Non-Child Characters) can only be of a single Race. * When creating your Legend, you may choose 1 Passive Trait and 1 Active Trait. Once these are chosen you cannot change them, so choose carefully. * All users may only have a maximum of up to 3 Legends created at once. Step 1: Choosing a Race When choosing your character's race, keep in mind that this does affect certain RP elements, such as demons being able to enter/exit the Astral Planes at will, or cyborgs having an occasional malfunction somewhere within their body. These do not affect battle. * '''Human (M/F): '''Your Basic Strikes have +1 added to their multiplier. * '''Cyborg (M/F): '''Every 2 turns in combat, restore 2% of your Maximum Health and Stamina/Mana. * '''Vampire (M/F): '''Your attacks heal you for 1/4 of the damage dealt. You cannot over-heal yourself via this effect. * '''Werewolf (M/F): '''Your Basic Strikes reduce the target's Damage Resistance by .5% per Basic Strike for 5 turns. This effect stacks with itself. * '''Angel (F): '''Heals and Barriers you cast are 5% more effective. * '''Demon (M): '''When hit by an attack, your Damage Multipliers increase by 1% for 3 turns. This effect stacks with itself. Step 2: Choosing Traits All characters are allowed 1 Passive Trait and 1 Active Trait of their choice. Any combination of Traits are allowed, but once chosen, a player may not change a character's Traits. Passive Traits * '''Acceleration: '''Every 5 turns in combat, your Agility increases by 10%. This ability counts towards the Multiplier Cap. * '''Overcharge: '''Every 5 turns in combat, your Strength increases by 10%. This ability counts towards the Multiplier Cap. * '''Surge: '''Every 5 turns in combat, your Willpower increases by 10%. This ability counts towards the Multiplier Cap. * '''Impenetrable: '''While above 50% of your Maximum Health, you receive half damage from all Non-Basic Strike Attacks. * '''Grand Entrance: '''At the start of combat, you start with 100% Strength, Willpower, and Agility. Every two turns, this passive goes down by 10% until it hits 0%. * '''Last Stand: '''While below 30% of your Maximum Health, all damage you deal is increased by 30% and you're unable to receive damage from Signature Attacks. Active Traits * '''Predicted Maneuvers: '''By consuming 2 Power Gauges, your next attack will automatically hit it's target. This cannot be used in conjunction with a Signature Attack. Has a cool-down of 3 turns after use. * '''Shifting Weights: '''Consume 2 Power Gauges to switch your Agility stat with either your Strength or your Willpower for the remainder of your turn. Has a cool-down of 2 turns after use. * '''Phase Rush: '''Consume 3 Power Gauges to activate this ability. For the remainder of your turn, every time you hit an attack, increase your Charge by 1 for your next turn. This ability has a cool-down of 5 turns after use. * '''Combustive Power: '''Consume 2 Power Gauges to activate. For the remainder of your turn, when an attack connects with it's target, it also hits all other enemies for 50% of the original damage. Has a cool-down of 3 turns after use. * '''Natural Reflexes: '''By consuming 2 Power Gauges, your Agility is increased by 50% at the end of the turn this ability is used and lasts until the start of your next turn. Has a cool-down of 4 turns after use. * '''Conditioning: '''Consume 2 Power Gauges to activate. For the remainder of your turn, all Stamina and Mana costs are halved and you are able to use Basic Strike Attacks for no cost. Has a cool-down of 5 turns after use. Step 3: Distributing Starting Stats On this wiki, a character gets stronger by increasing their base stats via a point distribution system. The lowest a character's stats will ever be is 5. This is the base value for all stats before a character's initial point distribution upon creation. All characters start with 25 points to distribute and 2,500 Gold. * '''Constitution: '''Maximum Health increases by +500 per point. * '''Endurance: '''Maximum Stamina increase by +10 per point. * '''Aura: '''Maximum Mana increases by +100 per point. * '''Strength: '''Base Strength increases by +1 per point. * '''Willpower: '''Base Willpower increases by +1 per point. * '''Agility: '''Base Agility increases by +2 per point. Once you have distributed points into a stat, you '''MAY NOT '''change it. Anyone caught violating this rule will have their character's stats reverted back a minimum of 10 levels and be put onto a 1 week edit-ban. If you are caught a second time, you will have your character terminated and be put onto a 1 month edit-ban. If caught a third time, you will be permanently edit-banned. (NOTE: The only exception is if a character purchases a Re-Stat from the shop.) Step 4: Prophet Status and Acceptance After you have decided everything for you character, post the following template filled with your information in the comment section below: * Name * Age * Gender * Race * Traits * Starting Stat Distribution After posting, contact an administrator about your character's creation and then they will either accept or deny your character. The only time your character will be denied is if it clearly a troll character, has incomplete information, or you don't have room for another character. After approval, the administrator will determine if your character receives the title of "Prophet". Prophet characters are those who gain special race/trait-specific bonuses upon completing certain level-based requirements. The way an admin determines if your character gains Prophet status is they put 1-15 into a Random Number Generator such as this one here. If the number comes out 1, the character receives Prophet Status. Category:Guide